The invention relates generally to agricultural systems and, more particularly, to interactive gauges for monitoring and controlling agricultural systems.
Generally, operators monitor and control agricultural systems using manual controls (e.g., levers, knobs, switches, etc.) and/or displays (e.g., gauges, alphanumeric displays, graphical displays, etc.). For example, an operator may monitor a needle gauge during operation to verify that hydraulic fluid pressure is within a target range. Alternatively, a graphic display may present several measurements to an operator, including fluid pressures, fuel levels, and positions of various pieces of agricultural equipment. As a result, operators may monitor a variety of tillage, planting, and/or fertilizing operations from the cab of a work vehicle or offsite control station.